


It's Not Nice to Tease

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Did I mention teasing?, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gansey Torment, M/M, More teasing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam have a game they like to play, where they tease the hell out of each other, until one of them finally gives in. Gansey is not very pleased with this game, for a number of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Nice to Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I am really fucking ashamed of how long this took me to finish. After seeing that my last fic was posted on October 12th, and it is now technically November 1st, this is _completely_ unacceptable, and I apologize. The theme of this, as the tags suggest, is teasing. I have incorporated teasing into many of my Pynch fics, but had way too much trouble using it as the main theme.
> 
> This created a ton of writer's block, hence the long delay. After discovering that listening to playlists of "sexy" music, meaning songs with sexual lyrics or just very slow in rhythm, helped fuel my creativity, this was finally able to be finished. It also includes a segue that makes me laugh when I see it. Sorry for the mess that this is. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of ~~"My fucking hormones hate both of you"~~ fanfiction.**

The list of things that Gansey could tolerate had a pretty short limit. He could deal with Blue’s angry ranting, with Noah’s obsession with glitter that went _way_ too far, with Ronan in general, and with Adam’s random mood swings. All of these only served to give Gansey a minor headache, if anything at all.

However, there was a current issue that Gansey had to deal with, one that he wasn’t a direct part of, but one that he couldn’t help but notice. At the present time, Adam and Ronan were in the midst of some kind of game. Normally, this wouldn’t bother Gansey, because those two were always up to something.

Since their relationship had grown stronger and deeper with each passing day, they had no reason to hide it from Gansey. After all, Gansey was in a pretty decent relationship with Blue, so there was no need for secrecy. Gansey respected his two best friends, was very supportive of it, and it was clear to see that things were great.

As much as he was supportive, as much as he was glad Adam and Ronan didn’t fight with each other very often anymore, Gansey was failing _miserably_ at ignoring what Adam and Ronan had decided to do in place of fighting.

Adam and Ronan were currently engaging in a game they liked to play, a game where they would tease the hell out of each other, to see who broke first, which one of them would give in to the other. They played this game _constantly_ , and it was bothering Gansey for a couple reasons.

The first reason had to do with the fact that there was _obvious_ sexual tension between Adam and Ronan. You just had to look at their eyes as they exchanged gazes, the way Adam’s hand would lightly brush along the side of Ronan’s neck, causing Ronan to tense up, and his gaze to light up with an even bigger fire than usual. The way Ronan would smirk as he whispered things into Adam’s ear, things that _had_ to be dirty based on the way Adam would bite his bottom lip, and clench a fist tightly at his side.

Things like that filled the entire room with tension, and it was _stifling_. It was only a matter of minutes before one or the other would be unable to hold back, and that’s when tables were shoved away, when the sofa would teeter dangerously close to falling over because Ronan had tackled Adam, and/or when Adam and Ronan would chase each other upstairs into Ronan’s bedroom, knocking things over in the process.

This was also the time when Gansey got the fuck out of Monmouth, because he could only hear Adam and Ronan’s loud moaning, grunting, and the various other sounds they both made enough times before he was sure they would be the _only_ sounds Gansey could hear, permanently. Before things got too intense, Gansey was halfway out the front door. He had become very aware of when the time to leave was upon him.

Gansey didn’t go very far, though. He’d just retreat to the Pig, and sit in the driver’s seat and watch the time pass on his watch, debating on when he thought it’d be safe to go back inside. He’d also get lost in his thoughts during this time, focusing on anything else other than being a witness to Adam and Ronan going at each other like wild animals. There were too many close calls, too many poor judgments of time that almost caused some of the close calls. Besides, if he was out too long, Noah would just come get him.

The other reason that this bothered Gansey was a more selfish one. It was the reason that directly tied into the first reason, and it was the reason he was _way_ too ashamed to admit out loud. The reason was because he was envious, a kind of jealous really. It wasn’t that he wanted to join in on Ronan and Adam’s alone time, he wasn’t really _into_ all of that, no matter how many times Ronan and Adam made threesome jokes at him.

The thing was that Gansey was a typical, almost legal teen boy. Since he was a teen boy, he had a lot of testosterone building up. Thanks to that, certain thoughts passed through his head, no matter how many times he tried _not_ to have them, to keep up his prim and proper aesthetic.

He thought of Blue, of kissing her, of kissing her _a lot_ , of those kisses going further, leading to passionate embraces and the shedding of clothing, of pleasured sounds escaping their lips as their bodies gave into nature. Blue’s legs wrapped around Gansey’s waist, her fingernails digging into his back as they moved in a steady rhythm against each other.

These thoughts filled Gansey with happiness and euphoria, only for reality to kick him where it hurts when he remembered that he _couldn’t_ act out these thoughts with Blue, that they _couldn’t_ take their relationship to a level higher than platonic. All the thoughts did for Gansey was add to the amount of sexual frustration brewing within him, and it _ached_ so much.

In that sense, he understood why Ronan and Adam were so energetic with each other. They _could_ relieve their sexual frustrations after building them up to the breaking point. They _didn’t_ have to worry about _death_ and _sorrow_. They could openly act out whatever thoughts passed through their minds, and that filled Gansey with envy, and a bit of anger. The anger was actually selfishness, because _why can Ronan and Adam be happy, and Gansey had to suffer with his raging hormones?_

At the moment, the game between Adam and Ronan hadn’t gotten to the point where Gansey had to evacuate. It was getting to that point, however, and it was still unclear which one of them would break. They were both so _casual_ about it after all, at least when there was others in the same room as they were.

Neither one of them would let the other see that they were starting to lose control. If that happened, the person that won wouldn’t let the other forget that they had given in. After Adam had lost a few times beforehand, after succumbing to Ronan’s increasing level of teasing, he had started to imitate the way Ronan always teased him.

“ _How does it feel to_ lose _, Ronan? It was_ so easy _to break you, you must feel so_ ashamed _,_ ” Adam had whispered to Ronan the first time he had won their game. Ronan had pinned Adam to a wall, and was trying to gain access to Adam’s body, trying to touch him.

Adam had one hand against Ronan’s chest, holding him back. Just because one of them had won, didn’t mean theteasing stopped. That was the fun part of the game, that it didn’t end when there was a loser. There were consequences to losing, which meant that the teasing only increased once one of them lost.

When Adam had finally won, he savored the moment. It was thrilling, watching Ronan try so desperately to get at him, to push against Adam’s hand as he held Ronan back. “ _Not so fast, Lynch. Did I tell you that you could touch me? Just because you lost doesn’t mean I’m going to let you claim me”,_ Adam teased.

Ronan’s hands would start trying to get at Adam from all angles, and Adam would catch them each time. He’d grin and laugh every time he’d grab Ronan’s wrists and force them away, because Ronan’s frustration was _priceless_ when he was being denied. If anyone else saw the look that Ronan would give him during all of this, they’d think Adam was about to be killed.

Adam was too used to Ronan’s expressions, and was too aroused to be afraid. Ronan had the ability to do that to Adam, to make him do things he wouldn’t normally do. Anyone else would’ve probably stopped resisting at this point, and accept their fate. Adam wasn’t that person though.

Ronan had succeeded in catching Adam’s wrists, turning the tides immediately. He pinned Adam’s hands up over his head, against the wall. Adam was still laughing, until Ronan started biting at his throat, not too gently but not too roughly. This was the point where Adam would stop resisting, briefly distracted.

It only took a moment for Ronan’s hold on Adam’s wrists to loosen, figuring he had succeeded in getting Adam to submit completely. This never worked, and it wasn’t about to work now. When Adam felt Ronan’s hold start to loosen, he gave his counter-attack. It was very quick, the way Adam pulled one of his hands away, the way that hand went immediately to the front of Ronan’s jeans, grabbing him gently, feeling how hard he had caused Ronan to get.

That was all it took, and Adam had control again. They both gasped, and Ronan buried his face against Adam’s shoulder, groaning softly. Adam smirked at how easy it was to regain control again. “ _That’s right, don’t try to cheat. You already lost, Ronan. You’re all mine now, so if you want to touch me, you have to beg for it,”_ he whispered into Ronan’s ear, before gently nibbling at his earlobe.

“ _You’re the one not playing fair. That was fucking low, that was a cheap shot,”_ Ronan growled against Adam’s neck, trying to stay quiet. “ _I learned it from you,_ ” Adam retorted, still smirking, “ _You have to learn from an expert, after all.”_

From the other side of the room, Gansey cleared his throat, gazing up from the book he was reading. Adam turned his head to catch Gansey peering over his glasses, looking very un-amused. Adam didn’t look very apologetic, only because Ronan had got him all riled up.

Turning his attention back to Ronan, Adam started whispering again. “ _Let’s take this up to your room, before Gansey kicks me out_ ,” he said, before pulling away. He turned and headed upstairs to Ronan’s room, with Ronan following close behind. It was then that Gansey finally stood up. “I’m out of here,” he commented to Noah, who was leaning against the wall a few feet away from him.

It was always like that with Adam and Ronan nowadays, you had to be extra cautious around them, and really feel out the atmosphere. It was still safe to be around them, for the time being. Gansey was sneaking glances at the two of them regardless, and Adam was pretending not to notice.

With Adam’s attention diverted, Ronan snuck his hand onto Adam’s thigh, very casually. He started creeping up towards Adam’s waist, but Adam gently smacked it away. He narrowed his eyes at Ronan, who was smirking a bit. “ _Just because you think I’m not paying attention, doesn’t mean you can try something_ ,” he said in a low tone, hoping Gansey wasn’t listening.

“Cut that shit out,” Ronan chided in, causing Adam to look puzzled. “Cut _what_ out?” Adam asked in response, and Ronan narrowed his eyes. “ _That,_ stop doing _that_ ,” Ronan added, and it took a moment for Adam to realize what Ronan meant.

While Adam had almost mastered disguising his accent, it always slipped out when he had to speak softly. It had slipped out just then, and Adam had to shake his head a bit. Of all things, Ronan was _way_ too into Adam’s speech patterns. It gave him a slight advantage in their game, and he used it every chance he could get.

Adam turned his body towards Ronan, and wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck, as he leaned in towards Ronan’s ear. “ _What if I don’t wanna stop?”_ he whispered, nuzzling his nose up against Ronan’s neck, “ _What if I keep talkin’ like this?”_

Ronan slinked his arms around Adam’s waist just then, pulling him onto his lap. Adam immediately pressed up against Ronan, instantly feeling safer for a reason he wasn’t completely sure of. It was mostly trust, but the fact that Adam liked the feel of Ronan’s body against him didn’t hurt either.

Adam began to trace his lips over Ronan’s neck, placing gentle kisses along the skin. “You won’t win if you keep it up,” Ronan warned. “I won’t lose either,” Adam replied against Ronan’s neck, as he moved towards the front of it.

As Adam kissed at his neck, Ronan tilted his head back. Adam traced his lips over Ronan’s Adam’s apple, gently nibbling at the skin, playfully. Ronan emitted a soft groan from his throat, and Adam had to laugh a bit.

“ _Do you like that?”_ he teased, trailing his tongue over the front of Ronan’s neck, up to his chin. “ _I think you’re strugglin’. You’re gonna give in soon, and I’m gonna win. Then, I’m gonna do all sorts of things to you, things that will have you begging for more.”_

The smirk was back on Ronan’s lips, as he tilted his head down to look into Adam’s eyes. “ _Enlighten me_ ,” he challenged, and Adam leaned up to place a kiss on Ronan’s forehead. He moved his hands up to the top of Ronan’s head, his fingers gently massaging Ronan’s scalp as he placed a kiss on Ronan’s cheek, then did the same to the other.

Ronan tried to catch Adam’s lips when Adam started to pull away, but Adam was quicker. Adam moved his head out of Ronan’s reach, then he moved it closer again, continuingto play hard-to-get.

After a few failed attempts, Ronan growled softly, then placed his hands on Adam’s head, holding it still. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, and Adam gave in. Closing his eyes, Adam started to kiss Ronan, and Ronan returned the kisses. After a moment, Ronan placed his hands back on Adam’s waist, concentrating on the feeling of his lips against Adam’s.

Ronan took the lead, deepening the kiss slowly, and then added some passion into the kiss. Adam wasn’t about to break away that quickly, so Ronan pulled out all the stops to keep Adam right there.

Adam started to take the lead, mostly out of desperation now. He nibbled at Ronan’s bottom lip, as he clutched at Ronan’s head. Ronan let him do this, and then he gained the lead yet again. He brushed his tongue against Adam’s lips, and Adam parted them to accept Ronan.

Without breaking the rhythm, Adam started to brush his tongue against Ronan’s, pressing just a bit harder against Ronan’s lips. He was starting to lose his control, and Ronan knew this. Ronan let Adam believe that he was in control, because it was all the more better to prove how _not_ in control Adam really was.

When Adam finally realized how much he was slipping, he pulled back, a soft breath of air escaping his lips as he pulled away. He didn’t linger, instead pressing more deep kisses against Ronan’s lips, a soft moan escaping his throat.

From the other side of the room, Gansey peered up and cleared his throat loudly. Adam pulled back again, glancing over at Gansey. Seeing the stern look in his eyes, Adam could only nod. He looked back towards Ronan, then directed his eyes towards the second floor. It was time to take this party upstairs.

As Adam climbed off of Ronan’s lap, and headed upstairs to Ronan’s room, Gansey stood up. He waited for Ronan to get up and head upstairs, before glancing towards Noah. “I’m out of here. Come get me if there’s too much property damage,” he said, before heading to the front door of Monmouth, opening it and stepping outside. He headed to the Pig, where he would have all of the peace and quiet he needed, without any _certain_ thoughts creeping into his head.

Meanwhile _,_ Ronan headed upstairs to his room. When he got in there, Adam was already on the bed, giving Ronan the best bedroom eyes he could muster. It wasn’t very difficult in this situation, and it was exactly the kind of thing Ronan liked to see.

After shutting the door behind him, remembering to lock it, Ronan took a few steps over to Chainsaw’s cage, grabbing a small sheet next to the cage. “No matter what you hear, you need to behave yourself. Don’t make a sound, it’s time for you to sleep,” he said to his raven, before casually placing the sheet over the cage.

From behind him, Adam let out a soft laugh. “What a considerate parent you are,” he said playfully, and Ronan smirked as he turned around, walked over to his bed, and climbed onto it. Adam watched as Ronan crawled over him, and he placed his hands on Ronan’s hips as Ronan settled his body against Adam’s.

“How long do you think you’ll be able to last this time?” Adam inquired, as he ran his hands over Ronan’s lower back, before sliding them under his tank top, tracing patterns on his bare skin. “I should be asking you the same thing. I’m sure I can hold out longer than you can,” Ronan challenged in return.

Adam quirked an eyebrow a bit at that statement. “Oh yeah? We’ll see, because I have certain advantages over you,” he replied, sliding his hands up Ronan’s back, stopping when he reached his shoulder blades. Ronan placed his head against Adam’s shoulder, and suddenly, Adam felt one of Ronan’s hands sliding up the front of his shirt.

“ _So do I_ ,” Ronan whispered into Adam’s ear, and the way he said it made Adam gasp softly. Ronan’s hand continued its path up Adam’s bare stomach, to his ribs, and to his chest. Ronan sat up a bit in Adam’s lap, and Adam stared up at him. Ronan had a half-lidded look on his face, but it was obvious he was trying not to show how aroused he really was.

With Adam’s hands still buried under his tank top, Ronan used his free hand to slide Adam’s shirt up to his neck. After doing that, he began to run his fingers over Adam’s chest, feeling it heave just slightly under his touch.

“ _You’re so sensitive, and I’m not even doing anything. You’re making this way too easy,”_ Ronan commented in a low tone. To prove his point, he gently pinched at Adam’s nipples, causing Adam to hiss, gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes tightly, before slowly opening them again.

Ronan began to tease Adam’s nipples in his fingers, slowly and gently. Adam’s breath hitched a bit from the attention, as he tried to maintain complete focus. It was getting harder to do, but this wouldn’t make him break, he wasn’t about to give in completely.

Adam slid his hands out of Ronan’s tank top, instead grabbing the bottom of the cloth, and lifting it up. Ronan paused in his actions to let Adam slide his tank top off, and when it was completely off and tossed to the floor, he grabbed Adam’s shirt and slid it off, tossing it on the floor.

Now half-naked, the two of them decided it was time to get _really_ serious in their game. This was the part where their limits would be tested completely, where things increased in difficulty.

Once his shirt was completely off, Adam reached a hand up to touch Ronan again, only to have his wrist grabbed. Ronan held onto Adam’s wrist, then reached down and grabbed Adam’s other wrist. “ _I’m not done yet, this is only the start,”_ he stated softly, pinning Adam’s hands up over his head.

His hands now restrained, Adam opened his eyes a bit more, before pouting a bit, a soft noise of protest escaping his throat. “ _I’ll tie them up,_ ” Ronan warned as he leaned his head down towards Adam’s chest, drawing his tongue out and licking a line up the center of Adam’s chest.

This action made Adam’s body tense up, and he shivered a bit. He began to struggle a bit against Ronan’s hold on his wrists, but Ronan had a strong hold on him. Ronan began to inch his mouth towards one of Adam’s nipples, glancing up to see how Adam was reacting.

To his amusement, he saw that Adam had a look on his face that suggested that he knew how serious Ronan was about to be. His eyes were shifting away to avoid meeting Ronan’s eyes, even though Ronan didn’t need to guess how he was affecting Adam.

“ _That’s a nice look you have there. You can’t hide how much you’re enjoying this. I can still see it, no matter how much you’re trying not to let me see how close you are to losing,”_ Ronan teased in a whisper, before sliding his tongue over one of Adam’s nipples.

A soft moan escaped from Adam’s lips as he felt Ronan do this, and Ronan pinned Adam’s wrists down just a bit tighter. The sounds Adam made during these intimate moments drove him crazy, and he needed to hear more of them.

With a content moan, Ronan wrapped his lips around the nipple he was teasing, and began to suck on it gently. Adam groaned, struggling even more desperately, knowing he would give in to Ronan at any time.

As Ronan felt Adam struggling more, he sucked harder on the nipple, tracing his tongue around the hardened skin, determined to keep this up. Adam’s lips parted as he continued to moan from Ronan’s actions. He started arching his hips up, feeling his dick begin to throb under his pants from how much more turned on he was getting.

Ronan could do wonders with his mouth, and Adam’s body knew it. This teasing was _torture_ , and he wanted to beg Ronan to stop and give him some actual relief. He wanted Ronan to be paying attention to parts _lower_ on his body, but he would _not_ beg. He would not give Ronan that satisfaction, no matter how badly his body wanted him to.

Much to Adam’s relief, however, Ronan stopped his teasing, pulling back to look up at Adam again. “ _Ready to admit defeat yet?”_ he teased, smirking a bit. Adam shook his head, maybe too dramatically, earning a deep chuckle from Ronan. “ _No? Well, you’ll regret resisting in a few minutes,”_ he continued, reaching towards the table near his bed.

Ronan grabbed a long, leather band from the table. It was a bit thicker than the ones he always wore, but it was perfect for what he wanted to do. Before Adam could get away, Ronan pinned his wrists over his head again, quickly tying the leather band around the headboard of the bed, and around Adam’s wrists. He made sure it was tied tight enough to prevent escape, but not enough to hurt.

“ _How about now? You can still back out,”_ Ronan began, and then continued before Adam could reply, “ _If I was going to let you, which I’m not going to.”_ With that being said, Ronan slid his hands over Adam’s sides as he sat up in his lap again. Adam didn’t know what was sexier, the things Ronan was doing, or how _perfect_ he looked sitting on his lap. What Adam wouldn’t give to be inside of Ronan, having Ronan grinding against his lap and moaning his name over and over, right now.

Ronan had other ideas however, and he moved back off of Adam’s lap, instead kneeling over his legs, moving his hands over Adam’s stomach. “ _Looks like you have a problem down here. Tell me, how fucking hard are you right now?”_ he commented. Adam felt his cheeks heat up a bit more, but he didn’t answer right away. It wouldn’t matter what he said anyways, Ronan wasn’t going to let up.

“ _Why don’tcha take a look, and find out?”_ Adam replied after a moment, his lips curving up into a bit of a smirk. He could match Ronan in words, after all, and he was already plotting something in his head.

Hearing that, Ronan slid his hands over the waistband of Adam’s pants, slowly unbuttoning them. He ran his hands down Adam’s thighs afterwards, avoiding the obvious bulge at the front of Adam’s pants. Unlike Adam, he wouldn’t cheat, he had better ideas for the boy below him.

Slowly he began unzipping Adam’s pants, making Adam’s erection even more obvious from the removal of a layer of clothing. “ _Now, what should I do with you next?”_ Ronan started up again, tracing a finger along the cloth of Adam’s boxers, avoiding the areas where Adam wanted to be touched.

Adam had a plan, though, and it involved letting Ronan continue. He just looked at Ronan, biting his bottom lip a bit. He didn’t have to say anything, not yet at least. There would be plenty of words to say soon. Adam relaxed his hands, not bothering to try and struggle anymore. If things turned out in his favor, he wouldn’t be restrained for much longer.

As he watched Adam, locking gazes with him, Ronan took the waistband of Adam’s boxers into his hands, clutching them a bit. “ _Want me to take these off?_ ” Ronan whispered, tilting his head a bit. Not taking his eyes off Ronan, Adam nodded slowly. “ _I’d better not then,_ ” Ronan continued, loosening his hold on Adam’s boxers.

Adam frowned slightly at this, parting his lips a bit. He tilted his head up a bit, letting out a soft breath of air. “ _Please_ ,” he breathed out in a whisper, arching his hips up just slightly. This was a bit unexpected, Ronan noted, because Adam wasn’t one to go down this route so quickly. He had to be sure Adam had said what he thought he said.

“ _Say that again,_ ” Ronan commanded in a soft tone, already starting to get affected. _Got you_ , Adam thought, _all according to plan._ “ _Please, Ronan. I want ya to touch me. It hurts really badly, I_ need _it,”_ Adam begged, making sure he put a bit of desperation into his voice.

One of the other things that affected Ronan to a great extent, was when Adam started begging. The way Adam’s eyes pleaded along with his words pierced through Ronan’s chest, distracting him. Ronan had a feeling Adam was planning something, so he didn’t react as strongly, out of suspicion. He’d play along, just to lead Adam to believe he was falling for it.

Ronan began to slide Adam’s boxers down his hips, over his knees, down to his ankles. He moved out of the way as he got the article of clothing off, dropping it on the floor. When he turned his attention back to Adam’s fully nude body, Adam was smiling a bit. _Yeah, definitely up to something_ , Ronan thought.

It was a major relief to not have any constricting clothing on any longer, and Adam knew he would have to find the willpower to resist everything Ronan would do next, no matter what. Ronan’s eyes scanned over Adam’s body, taking in the beauty of it. He had to resist himself, no matter what his body wanted him to do.

Now, Ronan could see just how turned on Adam was. He saw Adam’s dick throb a bit, pre-cum leaking out of the tip. He wanted to lick it off, but there was plenty of time for that. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, and I’m not able to stop ya, so ya don’t have to stare,” Adam said, gaining Ronan’s attention again.

“I might just leave you like this, since you gave me the idea,” Ronan responded, earning another pout from Adam. “Don’t do that, I couldn’t take it. I won’t say anythin’ else, I promise,” Adam retorted, pressing his lips together. Ronan couldn’t resist when Adam was being adorable, and he needed Adam to make other kinds of facial expressions at that moment.

Ronan traced a finger over the shaft of Adam’s dick, earning a twitch of Adam’s legs. “ _That’s_ more like it,” he said, as he slowly wrapped his hand around the base of Adam’s dick. He didn’t move his hand right away, instead savoring the way Adam groaned from the touch. Ronan could feel Adam pulse in his hand, and he had to find his own willpower and resist.

He slid his hand up Adam’s shaft very slowly, pausing when his hand was near the head. Adam closed his eyes completely then, tilting his head to the side. “ _That feel good?”_ Ronan whispered as he ran his hand back down the shaft of Adam’s dick, and back up again slowly.

“ _Yes, it feels really good. Keep doing that,”_ Adam replied, and Ronan repeated the action. He was purposely stroking Adam at a painfully slow rhythm, and Adam had to remind himself to stick to his plan. Ronan continued to stroke him at this slow rhythm, and Adam moaned softly as he gripped the headboard a bit.

While Ronan watched Adam’s reactions, he began to increase the rhythm of his stroking. It wasn’t much, but it was still something. Adam moaned a bit louder from the increased rhythm, losing himself in the increased level of pleasure a bit. Ronan would stop at any moment, and it was usually after making Adam feel like he was going to be fully relieved.

Gradually, Ronan increased the rhythm of his stroking, earning more loud moans from Adam. Adam clutched at the headboard tighter, the pleasure getting to him. He _really_ needed this, especially after how much they had built each other up.

As soon as Ronan’s rhythm increased, it slowed down just as quickly. Adam expected it, but it still didn’t change how much he disliked it. A soft whimper escaped his throat as this happened, something Adam couldn’t control, but still wished hadn’t happened.

“Didn’t like that, huh? Thought I’d let you cum this time, right? Too fucking bad, this is _way_ more fun,” Ronan teased. Adam had to hold back the urge to respond to the teasing, because it’d get worse if he did. Ronan had stopped stroking him, and it didn’t look like he’d start up again.

“ _If you really want me to let you cum, just say the word. I’ll make you fucking cum so much_ , _you won’t know when you’re going to stop. No bullshit,”_ Ronan murmured, sounding sincere. Adam would’ve liked nothing more than to have Ronan prove those words, but he had a plan to play out.

“ _I want that, I want you to do that. Don’t make me beg, just do it. Please, please do it,”_ Adam muttered, letting some of his self-control fade away. Ronan was finding it harder to resist Adam with every response, his own erection pushing against his pants, feeling quite uncomfortable.

Ronan climbed off of Adam then, positioning himself next to Adam. He laid his head on Adam’s stomach, staring up at him. Adam wasn’t looking at him anymore, but that was okay. Ronan didn’t need Adam to look at him, especially with what he was going to do next.

He reached a hand over Adam’s waist, and began to tease the head of Adam’s dick with his finger, tracing circles around it, and over the tip. He watched as Adam’s bottom lip quivered from the feeling, and then Ronan brought his finger to his lips, licking the pre-cum off of it.

Keeping up that path, Ronan turned his head to the opposite side, as he moved lower. Taking Adam’s shaft in his hand again, Ronan brought his lips to the head, licking circles around the head and over the tip. Adam groaned loudly from this, and Ronan continued. He took the head into his mouth, and gently sucked at it, before releasing it from his mouth.

Adam started tugging at his bindings, this time more frantically. This was getting to be too much, and Adam was gradually forgetting about his plan. His moans were getting more frequent, especially when Ronan continued to tease his dick by sucking on the head. If he arched his hips, he would lose the game. Adam was losing his willpower fast, and he needed to gain it back.

Ronan wasn’t about to let up, but he also had to stop himself from getting too into it. Still, he had Adam in a rather difficult situation, and he was going to take advantage of that. Taking more of Adam’s dick into his mouth, Ronan sucked at it gently. Adam tilted his head back, his toes curling up into the sheets as Ronan gave him increasing levels of pleasure.

Ronan was known for using his mouth to make others fear him, using silver-tongued quips to make you feel below him, but the _other_ uses he had for his mouth were just as effective in getting you to react the way he wanted you to. Adam was even more desperate now, he didn’t want Ronan to stop.

“ _Fuck, Ronan. God, that feels so good,_ ” Adam moaned out, still tugging at the band around his wrists. It was then that Ronan stopped, pulling back completely. Almost involuntarily, Adam whimpered loudly. “ _No, don’t. Don’t stop, don’t stop, please keep going,”_ he begged, not caring anymore.

Looking up at Adam again, Ronan grinned. “Finally giving in? Looks like it’s my win again, since I didn’t say _when_ I’d make you cum,” he stated. Adam opened his eyes, and glanced at Ronan. “Please untie me. It’s over, so please let me go,” he replied. Without hesitation, Ronan crawled up and untied the band from Adam’s wrists. Immediately after his wrists were freed, Adam struck.

Grinning, Adam grabbed the leather band from Ronan, sat up, and quickly pinned Ronan’s arms behind his back, tying his wrists together. Ronan knew this would happen, and he felt bad for torturing Adam, so he didn’t struggle. Adam deserved that much, at least.

“Shouldn’t have done that, Ronan. You might not be able to lie, but _I_ can. You _do_ need a turn though,” Adam began, wrapping his arms around Ronan from behind. He kissed along the back of Ronan’s neck, along his tattoo, and to the side of Ronan’s neck, nibbling at the skin where his neck met his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Ronan groaned softly from the touches. He could feel Adam’s dick rubbing against his lower back, and it wasn’t helping matters. Adam pulled away, then helped Ronan turn around to face him, with Ronan kneeling before him. “You’re in luck, I’m gonna let ya _watch_ me torment you. Don’t look away now, ya won’t wanna miss any of this,” Adam continued.

With that, Adam wasted no time getting right into it. Positioning himself in front of Ronan, facing him, Adam tugged the button of Ronan’s jeans. After unbuttoning them, he unzipped them and began sliding them off, along with Ronan’s boxers. He helped Ronan get out of both articles of clothing, and let them fall to the floor.

Ronan was now fully nude, kneeling before Adam. He was _very_ hard, and Adam loved seeing him in such a vulnerable state. Adam leaned down, and began running his tongue along the side of the shaft of Ronan’s dick, back and forth. He teased the tip with his tongue, swirling it around the head. Ronan groaned loudly from these actions, pulling at the leather band a bit.

Adam kept this up, glancing up at Ronan every now and then. Ronan met his gaze, which was only adding to his torment. He wanted to place his hands on Adam’s head, run his fingers through his hair. Adam then took the head of Ronan’s dick into his mouth, and began sucking on it gently.

Then, much to Ronan’s surprise, Adam continued, taking more of Ronan’s dick into his mouth. Ronan tilted his head back as he groaned again, gritting his teeth a bit before straightening his head again. He felt Adam taking him in deeper, and then Adam started sucking on his dick at a rather quick pace.

Ronan almost fell over from all of the pleasure that was suddenly coursing through his body, but he managed to stay still. “ _Shit, shit, shit. God fucking dammit, Adam. You’re way too fucking good at this,”_ he managed to say despite his moaning. In response, Adam just emitted a soft, content noise as he continued.

After a few minutes of sucking Ronan off, Adam took things a step further. He reached a hand up, and began to massage Ronan’s balls as he moved his head back and forth. This additional pleasure caused Ronan to cry out, and he started arching his hips forward.

Adam didn’t slow down, he just kept at what he was doing. Ronan could feel himself reaching the edge rather quickly, having been unable to find relief for much longer than he would’ve liked. Before he could reach that point any further, before he could finally have relief, Adam suddenly stopped altogether, and pulled away.

This action _should_ ’ve been expected, but Ronan wanted to believe that Adam would be good to him. After what he did to Adam, Ronan wasn’t as surprised. Still, he growled a bit, and began tugging at the leather band with more fury than before. “That was _really_ fucking cruel,” he complained.

“So was what _you_ did, so now we’re even,” Adam retorted, narrowing his eyes. Ronan couldn’t disagree with that statement, but it didn’t change anything. Ronan was quiet as he regained control of his thoughts. When he looked down at Adam again, he spoke calmly.

“All right, enough of this shit. Let’s call a damn truce already. It’ll be a draw, and we can stop fucking around with each other,” he suggested, and Adam didn’t have to think on the matter too much. “It’s a deal, and we’ll just pretend one of us lost,” Adam suggested in return, and he meant it.

Ronan tried moving his arms again, but stopped. “Get this fucking thing off of me,” he demanded, impatiently. “That’s not how ya get others to do somethin’ for ya,” Adam chastised. “ _Please_ ,” Ronan added, practically hissing out the word.

With that, Adam moved beside Ronan, and reached over to untie his wrists. He was immediately grabbed once Ronan was unbound, and was pinned down against the bed once more. Ronan was kissing him passionately, rubbing their hips together, making Adam moan from the friction.

When Ronan finally pulled away, he moved down Adam’s body once more. He settled between Adam’s legs, and this time he took Adam’s dick into his mouth completely, and began to suck him off with more determination than he had before. There was no more teasing, just pleasure with the goal of release.

Adam cried out from the pleasure, the teasing only making his body more sensitive to touch. His hands went to the top of Ronan’s head, gripping at the shaven skin as Ronan’s head bobbed in his lap. “ _Yes, yes, fuckin’ Christ yes Ronan,”_ he moaned out.

Ronan just moaned softly in response, reaching his hands up to take hold of Adam’s hands, interlocking their fingers as he rested their hands on Adam’s stomach. He sucked harder, moaned even more against Adam. Adam felt Ronan take his dick into his throat, and he pulled his hands away, clutching and pulling at the bed sheets instead, moaning even louder.

Adam could no longer speak, the pleasure overwhelming him enough to leave him speechless. He could only moan, and arch his hips up as Ronan took him in more and more. Ronan didn’t stop as Adam thrust his hips against his mouth, but eventually pressed his hands against Adam’s hips, holding them there so that he could keep his promise of making Adam cum really intensely.

By this time, Adam’s body was almost completely numb from the pleasure, the only thing he could feel was his dick being sucked on so eagerly, and that was plenty. It didn’t take long before Adam was reaching the edge, and he managed to find his voice again. “ _Shit, I’m about to…..c-cum. M-Make me cum, Ronan. Please…please,”_ he muttered frantically, and as he did, Ronan took him into his throat again, causing Adam to cry out again, and arch his back as he came, filling Ronan’s mouth.

True to Ronan’s word, Adam didn’t know how long his orgasm lasted, because his body was just glad to be relieved of the built-up tension. When Ronan pulled away, Adam still felt like he was as aroused as he had been before finally getting relief. It was possible, but it was also possible that his body wasn’t recovering from the euphoria that engulfed his body.

He wanted to return the favor to Ronan, and caught Ronan licking his lips and wiping his mouth. “I need to be in you, Adam,” he suddenly stated, already reaching towards the drawer of the table by his bed. When he retrieved the bottle of lube from the drawer, he crawled back over Adam. “Can I, please?” he added, already un-capping the bottle.

It took him a brief moment, but Adam nodded. “Yes, you can. No holding back though, you’d better fuck me like you mean it,” he replied. He wasn’t about to turn down more pleasure, of course, so there was no other option. Ronan grinned at these words, as he squirted some lube into his hand, rubbing it onto his dick. “You got it. I promise not to hold back,” he said.

Tossing the bottle of lube aside, Ronan positioned himself between Adam’s legs, grabbing hold of his hips and lifting them up a bit. As he felt Ronan sliding his dick inside of him, Adam parted his lips and let out a shaky, but loud, groan. His body was still quite relaxed, so he accepted the penetration with ease.

Once Ronan was inside of him completely, Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s back tightly. Ronan began to thrust back and forth within Adam at a rough, and fast pace. Adam dug his fingernails into Ronan’s back then, as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Ronan buried his face against Adam’s shoulder as he continued to thrust against Adam, deep groans escaping his throat with every thrust of his hips. Adam scratched at Ronan’s back with each thrust, just enough to leave marks. He couldn’t control the volume of his moaning, nor could he control how frantic he was moaning.

As the moments passed, Ronan’s pace increased. Adam continued to moan as Ronan hit all of the sweet spots within him, his lips parting wide as he cried out each time. If his eyes had been open, they’d have rolled back into his head by now.

While his lips searched for Ronan’s lips, Adam ended up moaning against Ronan’s neck, his hips arching against Ronan. Ronan felt a chill crawl up his spine from the sound, thrusting his hips even harder, deeper within Adam.

It was way too much for Adam’s body to handle, but it was totally worth all of the teasing Ronan had done to him, and what he had dished out himself. The best part was always how passionate the sex was after the game was over, and this hadn’t changed at all.

It didn’t take much longer before they both reached the highest peak in their pleasure, and then they groaned loudly in unison as Ronan gave one final thrust, causing them to orgasm at the same time as well.

Their lips finally found each other as they rode out the waves of euphoria together, both of them moaning softly as they kissed deeply. Sweat ran down their foreheads, as they breathed heavily against each other’s lips, before pulling away.

Adam gently caressed the back of Ronan’s head as he looked up into his eyes, exchanging a satisfied smile with Ronan. “Now that all is done and over with, I will admit it was fun,” Adam said, speaking up first through his heavy breathing.

“Too bad no one actually lost this time. Though, I can get _very_ used to things ending in a draw,” Ronan replied. As Adam felt exhaustion taking over his body, he gave a quick nod. “So could I. Even though…,” he began to add, pausing for a brief moment, “…it’s not very nice to tease.”

Sleep overtook Adam then, and Ronan could only give a soft laugh. He placed a kiss against Adam’s forehead, then held him close as Adam slept.


End file.
